Nightmare
by redapplekiwie
Summary: Bella is constantly haunted my her constant reminders that she is alone and will always be.She has foster parents who are far from loving and she is seen as the high school freak. But can the new kid Edward help her out of her state of depression and change her hell-filled life of nightmares? Or is Bella doomed to a life of hate and pain. rated M for language abusiveness B E
1. Mistake

I awake with a start. I had that dream again. Or should I say nightmare. I listen quietly for a few seconds… good they're still asleep. I quickly get dressed in my usual attire. It consists of a black tee, skinny jeans, my ratted up chucks and a black hoodie. I decided to leave my hair out of my usual ponytail. It had grown really long so I could hide behind it now. I tiptoed down the stairs and walked to the kitchen. I know even before I opened the fridge door that there would be nothing. There usually isn't anything besides beer, but there isn't even any of that left. They must have drunken it all last night. I sigh and close the door. I guess this is yet another day without food. I grab my back-Pac off the dinning room chair and left this crappy house. I walk to the bus stop and await the arrival of the school bus. My foster parents are always to hung over to drive me to school. But I'd rather take hung-over over drunk any day. At least then they weren't awake to yell at me.

_Flashback_

_ I opened the door to the house. "Hey, I'm home" I called out to the seemingly empty house. "Issaabbeellllaa" a slurred voice called out. "is that you?" The person behind the voice became visible through the kitchen entrance. It was Thomas , my foster dad. "I knew it was you Issaabbeellllaa! Now come here and get me a beer." when I showed no movement his face turned angry. He stormed over to where I was standing and roughly grabbed my arm. "WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING, YOU DO IT!" He gripped tighter. "But you were standing right next to the fridge!" _

That's when I made my mistake.

He hit me and kicked me until I passed out. When I woke up everything was quiet and all the lights were turned off. I got up as quietly as I possibly could without crying out in pain. I was hurting every where and I could barely stand. But I eventually mad it up stairs and into my room. That's when I first started getting abused. I was only 8.

The bus finally arrived. I got on and made my way to my usual spot in the back. There were a good 3 rows between me and everyone else. They all thought I was some anti-social freak and stayed out of my way. I was used to being alone anyways so it didn't matter much to me if I didn't have any friends. But there was still a small part of me that was envious of them. They all belonged with their groups whilst I didn't fit in. And no matter how small that part of me was, it was always there mocking me. I plugged in my earphones and cancelled out all of the noise. I closed my eyes and mentally prepared myself for another hell-filled day at forks high school


	2. The meeting

**Hai der . This is my first fanfic/story ever. Please review so I'll know if there's any use in continuing this story. The story will mostly be in BPOV but sometimes I'll switch it up and use EPOV to make the story more interesting. I forgot to mention that Edward is a human in this story. Sooooooo…. Yeah….. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I played my green day playlist on my ipod . Their music seems to speak to me more then any other music.

I was half way through boulevard of broken dreams when the bus stopped. I opened my eyes and saw that someone was getting on.

They stepped onto the bus and when I saw who it was , it took my breath away.

He was absolutely handsome. I'd never seen him before, and at FHS everyone knew who everyone was. He must have been new. Everyone went silent and starred at him. He must have felt uncomfortable because he looked down. The bus driver glared at him, "I don't have all day kid ,sit down!". He looked at all the front seats, when he saw they we all taken, his gaze rested apon me and the rows between me and the others. He smiled at me and started walking my way, right into no-mans land.

That's when he made his first mistake

As he walked by each row , they all starred at him like he was crazy. Some even looked like they were scarred for him. But he seemed oblivious to their stares. Not only was he coming into no-mans land but he was coming to sit right next to me. I quickly averted my gaze and went back to listening to music.

When the bench sagged under his weight I knew he was sitting next to me. The bus started moving again and I closed my eyes and pretended he wasn't starring at me.

After a few minutes , I felt a tap on my shoulder. I snapped my eyes open and turned my body to glare at him.

I half-heartedly gave him a glare. Even though it wasn't my best, it still gets my point across. He just stared a me and smiled, yet again, seemingly unaware of my glare.

He started talking but I couldn't hear him. I took out my earphones. "what did you say?" I snapped at him but he just repeated what he said with another smile. "Hi my name is Edward Cullen , I'm new here" I just starred at him dumbfounded. "well good for you" I put my earphones back in and went back to ignoring him.

He tapped my shoulder again and I sighed angrily and took my earphones out. I looked at him "what do you want?" I asked him as rudely as I could manage. He ,once again, smiled unaware of everything that just happened. "what's your name?" he asked again. He caught me off guard. "uh my name?" He seemed to think this was funny and chuckled. I glared at him for his amusement in what I said. "yes your name. I gave you mine now I would like yours." I starred at him for another second then I replied. "My Name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. If you ever call me Isabella , I'll bite your ace off." He chuckled once again while I'll glared at him , showing my seriousness. Once he realized I wasn't joking, he imminently shopped laughing but continued smiling. "Well Bella it's a pleasure to met you. I hope we can become friends in the near future."

**Tell me what you think! ;) -Redapplekiwie **


	3. Saved by the bell

**Hello again. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it! I'm not sure if I should just keep it in Bella's pov or make it Edward's point of view. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes and whatnot! Don't hate me! **

**Well here's chapter 3! **

Other then the various looks and glances coming our way, the rest of the bus ride was interruption-free. As soon as the bus stopped, I quickly got up and stormed off the bus, ignoring complains from the people I hit along the way.

When I was safely inside the school, I slowed down for the teachers sake. I then made my way to first period.

Even though there was a couple minutes until the bell rang, I liked being early so I could miss the flow of students entering the class.

I entered Ms .Wellington's class and took my seat in the front row, in the desk closest to the window. She glared at me but said nothing, for which I was thankful.

She always finds a reason to call on me in front of the class trying to , and successfully embarrassing me just for her enjoyment.

She has set it apon herself to make my discomfort a goal to achieve every first period.

At least she has goals.

She must wake up every morning with a big smile plastered on her face thinking of different ways to punish me for absolutely nothing.

Well, I can't say she just embarrasses me for no reason. I do talk back to her daily and throw various objects at her head. While I'm in the middle of conjuring up different ways to kill Ms .Wellington , the bell rings and the flow of students rush into the classroom.

"Good morning students, please take your seats and turn to page 217 in your textbooks." As the class settles in, Ms. Wellington begins her lesson on the American revolution.

Right when She's discussing how the British responded by sending combat troops to re-impose direct rule, there way a knock on the door. Ms. Wellington looked at the class then looked at the door. "Come in." The Principle came in with Edward behind him.

The whole class turned and looked at them with curiosity. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Mr. Langivine said. Ms. Wellington blushed. "Well of course not." She battered her eyes at a sad attempt at being bashful. He responded with a wink that wasn't meant be seen by everyone else.

Gross.

Edward just stood there, awkwardly aware of the whole scene that was unfolding before his, and everyone else's eyes. Mr. Langivine seemed to suddenly become aware of his audience, for he because serious again. "Class this is Edward Cullen, he is new here." duh "He will be in your class for the rest of the year."

Jessica and Lauren, who are in the back, seemed to like that idea because they turned to each other and started giggling. God they're annoying. "Well Mr. Cullen you may take a seat next to-" I really hope it's not me "- Isabella" I silently cursed Ms. Wellington's name. "it's Bella." I reminded her once again, as I have been doing for the whole year. She gave me her 'I-don't-give-a-rats-ass' glare.

Edward made his way over to the seat next to mine. He sat down and smiled. "Hello again" I glared at him before giving my 'I-hate-you-so-much-I-want-to-strangle-you' glare to Ms. Wellington. Or should I say Ms. Walking-hell-on-earth.

She just pretended not to notice and turned her attention back to Mr. Langivine. "That's all, you may continue your lesson." He turned and walked out. Ms. Walking-hell-on-earth closed the door then walked back to the front of the class.

"Now class, Let's go back to our discussion. Edward I trust you are caught up to speed" She looked at him hopefully, probably praying she doesn't have to teach the lesson again. "Yes miss, We just fished the American Revolution at my old school."

She sighed in relief and went back to talking. Jessica and Lauren were shooting daggers at me for the rest on the period, and Mike Newton, who saw the girls reaction to Edwards appearance in the class, was glaring at Edward, as were a lot of other guys too.

When the bell rang I literally jumped up from my seat and pushed my way through the flow to the hall. I was so close to tearing Ms. Wellingtons hands off from all of her historical errors. I'm just glad I made it out there alive. All that unwanted attention from every girl in the class was overwhelming.

All thanks to Edward, I had to sit through a mental attack from every female mind within a 10 ft radius.

I sighed with relief while walking to my next period. I was almost by The science lab when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Gee I wonder who that could be.

I whirled around to find Edward smiling at me.

Surprise surprise.

I glared at him but it was no use since he seemed immune to all of my glares. I waited a few more seconds before realizing he wasn't going to speak first. "Can I help you?" I asked clearly annoyed and wanting out of this conversation.

"Yeah, I was looking for the science lab. Would you happen to know where it is?"

I look to my left at the door with the sign that clearly reads SCIENCE LAB. He seemed to follow my gaze. "Oh, there it is thank you." He said with a smile.

I looked him over.

He was wearing what seemed like expensive shoes, blue expensive-looking jeans, and a white dress top. His hair was wild, yet groomed-looking and his eyes were a beautiful green that were filled with intelligence. He looked too smart to sound so stupid.

"Either you are really stupid and oblivious as you seem to be, or you have other unknown intentions for acting so air-headed."

He looked taken aback, but then he smirked. "I see you have un-masked my evil plans." He chuckled before continuing, "Although I say evil, my reasons are far from it" I understood none of that but I didn't let that show. I glared at him while he just smirked at me.

His eyes seemed to suddenly understand my lack of response and his smile grew in to one of mocking. The bell ran and I quickly sat down at my desk in the back, where no one could bother me. I was saved from the bell. Literally.

**Until next time my friends! -Redapplekiwie**


	4. Bye

**I'm not going to continue this story. After hours of debating with myself, I have come to the conclusion that I don't like this story and I don't have the will to continue any longer. **

**Sorry to those who did enjoy what I have written. If someone wants to take this idea and continue then PM me and I will gladly hand it over. Bye**


End file.
